A Strange Conversation
by irkengirl
Summary: Mike's personalities come across a thing which irritates them so much, they try to get rid of him. Review!
1. The Adventure Begins!

Mal, Chester, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba Smith were wandering around in the subconscious until they came across a… something.

"Hello!" it called.

"Okay, 1) who are you? 2) What are you? And 3) how the %#$ did you get in the subconscious?" Mal asked.

"To answer your first question, I am Discord, Bringer of Chaos.(I don't care if that's not what he's called; it's what I'm going with!) To answer your second question, I'm…" Discord thought for a moment. "Discord," was all he could come up with for an answer. "To answer your third question…" He thought for a moment. 'I have my ways' would just sound lame, he thought. 'I don't make sense' would just get me laughed at, and just 'I bring chaos' wouldn't bring enough drama. "I'm Discord," he said at last. "I… bring… CHAOS!" The personalities looked annoyed and unimpressed.

"'I am Discord' is your answer to everything, isn't it?" Mal asked.

"No! I just couldn't come up with better answers at the moment!" He then stood up from underneath Manitoba's hat, therefore taking the hat. "Do you think this look suits me?"

"Give it back!" Manitoba complained, trying to take his hat back.

"No," Mal said flatly. "I don't."

"You're no fun!" Discord whined.

"You wanna see something fun?" Mal asked threateningly.

"Ooh, I love magic tricks!" Discord said. "NO! It's not a magic trick, it's pain!"

But Discord pretended not to listen. "Check it out! I can make it rain chocolate milk!" Then drops of chocolate milk started pouring from the sky.

"Cool!" Vito said. "What else can you do?"

"I can make this hat fly," Discord said, taking of Manitoba's hat. Then the hat grew wings and started flying.

"Great. Thanks," Manitoba said sarcastically, running after his hat. "I can also give it superpowers!" Then the chase went from Manitoba chasing his hat to the hat chasing Manitoba while breathing fire. It took every inch of muscle Vito had(plus his brain :3) to keep from laughing.

"So, what are you, anyway?"

"I'm a human," Mal said, already annoyed by Discord even though Discord hasn't really messed with him that much.

"Interesting," Discord said.

"So, you don't make sense," Mal said. "Can you put me in control?"

What? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Well, I could if I wanted to, but…" Then Discord pressed his fingertip on the tip of Mal's nose. "No," he said, irritating Mal.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Manitoba. I hate you."

"If you want, I can turn you into a rabbit," Discord said. "NO!" Mal said, disturbed by the very idea.

"Whatever, rabbit-ears."

"Rabbit-ears…?" Then Mal noticed DIscord had replaced his ears with rabbit ears. "GRR! I hate you!" Vito couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Look on the bright side…" Discord got out a megaphone. "You can hear people a lot better!" Discord shouted through the megaphone, hurting Mal's poor eardrums. "Ow! Don't do that!"

"What, _**THIS!?"**_

"OW! I said not to do that...!" Mal said in agony. Vito fell on the floor laughing.

"OW! Stop…! Please…!" Mal was almost crying in pain and agony.

"Fine," Discord said, turning Mal's ears back to normal. Mal was panting in relief.

"Don't… do that… again…" He panted. "Ever… Ow..."

"And to answer your question, this is the subconscious," Svetlana said.

"Hm, I thought it looked pink and rather… brainy."

"He irritates me," Manitoba said, finally retrieving his hat. "Wanna try to get rid of him?" Svetlana and Chester generally agree.

"Go ahead," Mal said. "I wouldn't team up with you guys if my life depended on it."

"I'm not really that bad of a person," Discord added, turning Mal's shirt into a white one that said, "I LUV BUNNIES!" on it.

"Okay, let's go," Mal said, seriously irritated now.

"Well, I guess all I can do is follow you guys, watching your epic fails along the way," Discord said.

"Wait for me!" Vito said, running after them. And so, their adventure began.

**Let me know if anyone is OOC, please! Review your thoughts, too!**


	2. Infinite Bottles of Pop on the Wall!

The personalities and Discord walked and walked, very bored.

"...Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop…" Vito began.

Discord decided to join in.

"Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall! Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall! Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of pop…"

Mal was getting seriously annoyed that they were singing the same thing over and over again. Also, on top of that, he despised singing. Manitoba started giving him a back massage, because he knew Mal would easily snap if he didn't. Chester was about to start whining, but Svetlana covered his mouth before he could.

"...Infinite bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall! …"

*9 Hours Later(aka, one Trent hour! XD)*

"...Take one down, pass it around, infinite bottles of pop on the wall! …"

Manitoba was trying everything he could to keep Mal calm, since Mal looked like he would snap, very soon. Svetlana had given up covering Chester's mouth, so she just decided to plug his ears instead.

"Infinite bottles of pop on the wall, infinite bottles of-"

"SHUT THE %#$ UP! BOTH OF YOU, YOU %$&#*S! THE LAST %*$#ING THING WE %*$#ING NEED IS TWO %#$*ING $%#&*S %*$#ING SQUAWKING ANNOYING SONGS FOR HOURS! **HOURS!** SO JUST! SHUT! THE %*#$! UP!"

Everyone stared at Mal, wide-eyed, even Vito and Discord(okay, _especially_ Vito and Discord).

"...Infinite-"

"No," Manitoba, Svetlana, and Chester said, very annoyed. And so, the long silence continued.

**Just for the record, I say "soda," not "pop." I only used "pop" because "soda" wouldn't go with the song well. The song was a reference to Annoying Orange. I don't own it. Also, sorry if it was short. I've just been thinking for a while that this would be very funny.**


End file.
